The King's Treasure
by MaoIsSleepy
Summary: Takara lives in the city of Hell as the King's Errand Girl; meaning she arrests creepy ghouls with her Asset, Shira. But when the King dies, a tournament to decide the next ruler is held. Winning means the crown, and losing means certain death. (All characters have been accepted, but still submit!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hellllllloooo. My name is, as some of you may know, MaoIsSleepy; Mao for short. This is my third fan fiction (that is currently published, right now). Now this anime I created is ****100 percent original **_**right now.**_** I came up with the plot, the main characters, and so on.**

**However, I'd like to do something fun; I will be accepting **_**five Oc's, maybe less, maybe more**_**. It all depends on how many people actually **_**REVIEW!**_** hint hint. (Wait... If it's not a professional anime, are they called OC's?)**

**I don't care about gender, and if you post as a guest, I will still accept them. If I don't have enough info I'll just make it up myself.**

**Annnnyway, please, please, please read on! I'll have the sign-up sheet in the next chapter. **_**I will accept PMs and Anonymous reviews**_**, so knock yourselves **

**This sort of felt like it had a halloweenish feel to it, so... Think of it like that. I apologize for any mistakes; there are a lot of autocorrects, so something I meant to says might not be there, or totally messed up (like my as always turn into A's, It's annoying.)**

**Enjoy!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ch 1; Treasure

_POV: The extremely strange narrator_

Ghoul City was, un-coincidentally, filled with ghouls.

Ghouls, and ghosts, and creeps, and monsters. But mostly Ghoul: ogres, vampires, werewolves, fairys, and the like.

Demons were welcome, officially, by the king, (Lord Death himself) but they were always kept at a cold distance.

The same with humans: Oddly, because of the shunning, the two races formed an unintentional alliance with each other; the demons stopped killing the humans, and the humans stopped exorcising the demons; unless others were watching, that is.

Ghoul City was also known as, to the humans who mostly lived far away from it, Hell.

It was named after the place where everything (at least, everything in this town) went after death.

And so, even though the official name was Ghoul City, many referred to this as 'Hell'. Actually, Lord Death was the only person who called it its proper title.

My apologies, dear reader, I was getting side-tracked. How about we get on with the story? For real this time.

The bar was loud with music and rambunctious monsters.

Vampires sipped glasses of dark red wine (yeah, right), werewolves howled with laughter (literally), and warlocks jokingly shocked their friends with magic (very, very low-grade magic).

To think a single busy person would bother to quit laughing and joking just to sit and stare at a quiet pair of travelers was strange. Why let two people ruin their night? Especially when the two wouldn't even bother themselves to cause trouble.

But that was what they did; everyone, even the ogre bartender, dropped what they were doing as two, small, scrawny girls silently walked into the bar.

They would have gone unnoticed if not for who they were.

"Humans," sneered one particularly wasted vampire. He bared his fangs and hissed before sipping more blood-I mean, wine. Yes, totally not what you were thinking. Silly reader, you can't get intoxicated on blood unless the victim was drunk first...

Moving on, as the two girls continued to walk to the bartender, the girl behind the first was accidentally tripped.

Yes, accidentally, do you not believe me?

Now, this girl, who was dressed in lighter clothing (weight light, not color light) slowly got to her feet, her 'friend' not stopping, or even blinking an eye, at her absence from her side.

The girl who recovered, rather quickly I might add, calmly followed her friend. She wore a deep red shirt (much like the color of delicious Vampire wine), with a v-neck.

Her hair was a dense, forest green, and wavy at the ends. There were thin white bandages around her forehead, tucked down neatly, and her eyes were a light green; they popped next to her darker hair. Her shirt's bottom half opened up like a coat, and left a tail around her. Her short were black, and she had no shoes... She was obviously not human, although she had the same appearance. Most could tell from her aura. She was... Broken, like she had given up on life. That probably meant she was immortal. Humans never gave up because their life was so short lived.

Her friend, who was in front of her, still, stopped walking and stared at the bartender, who was safe behind the table. His skin was orange, and he had four inch tusks curling up and framing his flat nose. His eyes were beady yellow, and his fingernails were pointed into sharp claws.

"What do you want, human?" he asked in a rough voice.

The 'human' smirked. The lower half of her face was all that was visible. Her eyes, though, did shine through the shadow her black hood created; they were light blue, like ice.

Her long, sliver, wavy hair lay down her front, revealing her gender since her curves couldn't. Her cloak was made of an obviously heavy material, and flowed around her like an unfitting dress.

"Terrance Elonger... Correct?" The ogre snorted.

"Who wants to know?" The girl sighed at this stupidity; it was a confirmation on his identity.

"Fine, if you want to make it that easy, I can play along." Everyone watched silently as she slid the black sleeve up her arms, stopping at her elbow. She raised it and gripped her wrist with her left hand.

"Terrance Elonger is to be arrested and hanged for the murders of the twenty one humans he used to make his 'wine'." Her hand began to glow, a light green... The same color that her friend's eyes were. They radiated light, unlike earlier.

Terrance's eyes widened.

"Shit," he gargled, ripping off his apron to reveal sweaty, and excess, orange skin. He pulled out two, gleaming knives from the folds of his fat (don't worry, dear readers. You're not the only ones that felt like barfing at this point).

The bar-goers whispered among themselves.

"A human with an asset! I've never heard of that."

"Yes, and it's an imp! That's extra rare!"

"Is she... Does the Errand Girl have an Imp Asset?"

"That's what I heard."

"I'd say it's the King's Treasure."

"Charles, you're drunk. They're the same person."

"There's no way she would come out here to do some pity arrest. Besides, this girl is just a kid."

The girl heard every comment, every whisper. She narrowed her now glowing _green_ eyes at Terrance.

"Shira," her voice rang out, and everything and everyone stood still. Her voice was so smug and unwavering that it was difficult to believe that it emitted from her. She smirked again; a wicked curve present on her lips.

"Dance." The girl nodded, her glowing green eyes widened. The wind picked up and, very oddly, the bandages wrapped around her forehead blow off; well, actually, they draped around her shoulders. On her forehead, right in the center, was an ink-black 'X'.

"Yes, Takara-sama. Would you like me to kill him if he resists arrest?" Takara glared at her, though she was still emotionless, and rolled her eyes, like it was obvious.

"He's going to die anyways. It seems easier to kill him even if he didn't." She then mumbled something under her breath, something along the lines of 'worthless', and 'making me repeat myself'. She then sighed.

Then Shira danced. Without any other music than the surprised yelps and pain-filled screams.

This, dear readers, is a little gory. So, I decided to skip this, in hopes of preserving your innocence. Let's just say that there was no arrest made, and that I am never going to order wine again.

Takara and Shira silently exited the bar, blood splattered on the silver-haired girl's cheek. On Shira... Well, she was soaked. But she didn't seem to care. Takara glanced at her and scoffed.

"Don't make it so messy next time. Now I have to get you new clothes." Shira dipped her head, which the bandages now re-adorned.

"Yes, Takara-sama."

"It's late, let's go home."

"Yes, Takara-sama." The two silently carried on down the streets, which still had a few number of Ghouls in it. Some saw the blood and fled, and other just ignored them.

Takara glared at every Vampire, Werewolf, Ogre, Witch, and even the demons, with every depth of hatred in her soul.

If she made the rules, they wouldn't be here; they would all be dead, and they would pay. Everyone had to pay... But this girl was starting to feel tires again, so the burning died down. Takara, her eyes now blue again, rubbed her lids, stepping up the stairs that lead to her apartment door. She unlocked it with a key, and opened it. Stepping inside, and being followed by Shira, she flicked on the lights and made her way to her bed. The stoic girl followed, but Takara turned and glared at her.

"You're covered in blood, don't walk on the carpet."

"Yes, Takara-sama." Shira bowed, shedding off her clothes. Takara yelped, blushing and turning away. Shira stopped stripping and looked at her.

"Was that not what you meant, Takara-sama?" She questioned, as stoic as ever. Her eyes looked uncaring, like she was dead to the fact she was almost naked in front of someone. Takara scoffed to cover her embarrassment.

"No, just warn me. I don't want to see that," she all but spat.

She turned and waited for her asset to finish undressing before ordering her to go take a bath. Shira vanished into the bathroom with a soft,

"Yes, Takara-sama."

"Honestly," she murmured under her breath. She pulled off her heavy cloak, ~ she knew she didn't look good in it, but she couldn't bring herself to just not wear it~ threw it on the floor, and began working on her other clothes.

She peeled off her bright orange tank-top, and then her jean shorts. Left in her underwear and bra, she crawled under her covers. Like every night, right before she flicked the lights back off (usually Shira did this for her) she glanced down at her chest. She would never be as full as Shira; and she found that rather unfair. She sighed and laid her head on her soft, frilly pillow, snuggling under her silk sheets.

She fell asleep before Shira exited the bathroom, fully dressed once more, in fresh, clean clothes identical to her old ones.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The new position Takara woke up in was usually what she found in the morning. Her comforter was kicked on the carpet, and she was sprawled across the whole mattress. One of her arms and one of her legs were hanging off of the side, and she realized she had slept in barely anything again.

Which was a little embarrassing since Shira had woke her up early (anytime before noon) to let her know she had a visitor. A male visitor.

Her soft snoring ceased when she was gently shaken awake. Shira bowed curtly (it wasn't regal, just in an apology) and said,

"Someone is here to see you, Takara-sama. I let him in." Now, this wouldn't be a problem, unless your apartment was laid out like hers: her entrance came into the small kitchen, which went into the living room (no door), which was adjacent to her bedroom (the bathroom was next to that, and it could also be accessed by the kitchen). There was, again, no door.

Takara jumped up on her soft pink bed (Oh, my, that was unexpected), and clutched the sheets, that were thankfully still on the bed, to cover herself.

"You _what!?"_ Shira blinked.

"Was that not what you wanted?" She wondered, although it looked like she could care less.

Sure enough, there was laughing from the entryway into the living room. Takara narrowed her eyes, her embarrassed air completely gone around her, replaced with one of caution.

Now appearing at her bedroom entryway was a man~ not even~ with evil blue eyes and choppy black hair. His lips piercing, nose ring, earring, and eyebrow piercing, as always, distracted Takara from his handsome face. She focused on them on purpose.

"Shira, I thought I taught you better than to let stray dogs in," Takara said cautiously. She didn't have to look to know that Shira was tense with suspicion as well. There must have been a good reason she let _him_ in here.

"Ichiro," the man smirked as Takara said his name. "What's so important that you had to come to my apartment to tell me?" She unconsciously clutched her sheets tighter. Ichiro laughed carelessly, holding his hands up to show that he had no tricks up his sleeve.

"Can't I visit an old friend? You're practically my sister!" He defended, chuckling to himself and crossing his arms over his chest. He wore a purple mesh shirt underneath a blue jacket, and he had on black jeans with a chain at the pocket.

"That last time you visited me on your own account, I ended up in the hospital," Takara murmured under her breath. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization, then narrowed again, twice as much as before, in suspicion.

"Where's your Asset?" She questioned.

"Right here," Takara heard someone whisper; it sent shivers down her spine. Her head whipped to the side just in time to see Shira (who had been standing between Takara and Ichiro, yet off to the side, all the way across the room, on the other side of the bed) appear next to her in a blur of red, green, and black. She caught a hand, in her own.

A pale hand. An almost grey hand. That hadn't been there before.

This lifeless hand led to an arm, and that led to a body.

The girl at the bedside, who had been reaching out to touch Takara, had long black hair hanging in her face; to the point where her onyx eyes were barely visible. They were dull, even more so than Shira's. Her dress was also black and strapless, frilly at bottom and top. Almost the entire thing was made out of lace, but was solid black on thw body. It looked like she had a black forest growing on her skin. On her upper arm was a blood red (the only color on her) crescent. There was a full circled scar running around her neck; her cause of death. Her feet were bare; she had been an Imp before she died, (Imp's were known to be barefoot _all_ of the time) before she became an Undead.

She lifelessly glanced up at Shira, who still gripped her wrist. Shira was only taller than her because she was fairly short; around 5' 1".

"Relax," Ichiro broke the tense silence, leaning against the wall. "What harm can she do if I don't say the Activation Command?" He reminded them. Reluctantly, Shira released her. Ichiro smiled brightly.

"Come here, Reira," he instructed. She did, slowly stepping to his side. He slung his arm around her tiny shoulders as he said,

"Anyway, I just came to let you know Dad wanted to send you on another mission, 'Errand Girl'. He wants to see you in person." He turned around to leave, practically dragging Reira, but stopped and looked over his shoulder, back at Takara.

"Oh, and just so you know, pink and frilly look adorable on you," Ichiro teased, winking. Takara's face grew redder than Shira's shirt. She gritted her teeth, but watched them leave.

"He didn't have to come all the way here, just to tell me that," Takara growled once the two were long gone. Shira, like every morning, handed her change of clothes.

"Perhaps he wasn't lying when he said he wanted to visit you," she droned out, obviously not giving a crap. Takara eyed her.

"You're terrible with people skills." Shira shrugged.

"Yes, Takara-sama."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Now shrouded in her cloak, Takara stood outside the palace walls. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as Shira approached her, a newly purchased omelet in her hand. Takara took it and bit into it, yelping and spitting her first mouthful at Shira's feet. She glared at her Asset.

"Why didn't you tell me it was still hot?!"

"Sorry, Takara-sama." Takara sighed, wiping her mouth and muttering,

"Never mind." She then twirled around and walked through the gates.

The palace had a large, iron, fence circling all around it. Inside the fence was the court yard, which had two fountains and several flowering bushes surrounding them. Then it led to the main entrance, which lead to the foyer. The rest was too big and complicated to describe; Takara had practically grown up there, and she hadn't even seen the entire thing.

She ignored the armed soldiers and marched straight up the grand stairs, all the while chewing on her omelet. Shira was at her heels.

She happened to pass a Councilman's wife, whom she forgot the name of (she only recalled that she was an elf from her pointed ears). The young woman curtsied and stood up tall.

"Greetings, Errand Girl," she said, sounding smug. Takara stopped in her tracks, glancing at her from the former of her eye. A shiny, silver necklace caught her attention. The jewel, a big-ass sapphire, was framed in the silver as well. Takara finally turned to her, an idea popping in her head. She curtsied as well, before sinking her teeth into her lunch/breakfast.

"The same to you." She pretended to notice the necklace for the first time. "How lovely. That must have cost a fortune," she added, not missing the pleased expression now present on the woman's face.

"Yes, it's an heirloom. My family has had it since its creation," she beamed. "It's one of a kind." Takara smiled and took the last bit of her omelet. Shira noticed how strange she was acting and narrowed her eyes. One thought crossed her mind.

'How childish.' None the less, she tensed, ready. Takara swallowed.

"It would look nice at the 'Dance' the King is throwing," She hinted. Her now glowing green eyes narrowed venomously.

The Elf shrieked as her necklaces dissolved right off of her neck, glowing green as well. It literally melted and pooled into a puddle of liquidized silver, the sapphire dead in the middle of it. It stopped glowing. The woman and fell to her knees, her fingers prodding at the puddle. Takara left her there, smirking, her eyes blue once more.

"Was that necessary?" Shira questioned, following her down the hall. Takara glanced back at her.

"No, but it wasn't necessary to call me that. What a stupid nickname." Shira looked as puzzled as her lifeless face could.

"Are you not a girl?"

"I am!" She spat.

"Do you not do errands for the King?"

"Favors," she growled. "He doesn't order me around." Shira shrugged.

"Yes, Takara-sama." The two were silent when she reached the Throne room.

Takara walked right in.

The king, Lord Death, Enma; call him whatever you like. He never seemed to care about formalities. Takara even called him 'father' at one point, although she hadn't for a long while..

No one knew what race he was exactly; although she was pretty sure he wasn't a Werewolf, Ogre, or Fairy. Or a Creep(they couldn't talk). Takara hated creeps.

He looked human; but he had been alive for over two hundred years, so you can count that out. His hair was white and long, and he had a full beard. His smile lines were visible, even when he wasn't smiling. The golden circle, the crown, sat atop his head.

Although his hair was snow white, close to Takara's own silver hair, his face portrayed one of forty. His ever present grin widened when he saw his 'daughter'. He stood, his Asset, a fairy, zooming around his head. She landed on his shoulder, peeking over at the newcomers.

"Takara!" He exclaimed, opening his arms. "Come here!" Said girl didn't; what she did do, though, was cut right to the chase.

"Ichiro said you wanted to see me." The king, unfazed, sat back down in his thrown. His Fairy, Etsu, took to the air again, her insect wings beating faster than a hummingbird. Her hair was long and golden, and her dress was made from real live flowers. She was as big as a robin, with soft pink skin and large green eyes. She always frightened Takara; her element was fire, and boy, could she make thing burn.

"Yes, actually, I did. I have another arrest for you." Takara crossed her arms, glancing up at Shira.

"What is it?" She asked nonchalantly.

The air surrounding the King suddenly changed to one of warning.

"Don't take this one lightly." Takara narrowed her eyes in interest.

"What are the details?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

The abandoned race tracks, which of course belonged to humans back in the day, were restricted to all access. It could crumble to pieces at anytime; at least, that's what it looked like from the outside.

The inside was a grand, ghoul-infested ballroom. The circular tracks, where these mysterious things called 'cars' drove around now were covered in carpet, with tables scattered through-out.

At each table were guests of all sizes and ages. In the front of the oval room was a large stage, which was lit by dimmed lights. Most of the talking died down into a whisper when a man - A fairy man - strutted onto the empty stage. His skin was as blue as the night sky, and his eyes twinkled like stars. He grinned and snapped his fingers, causing a microphone on a stand to appear. The audience clapped as he bowed.

Fairies usually can use nothing but elemental magic, but this fairy was so huge (Human and Warlock size) that tiny tricks like that were to be expected. His smile was tight, but professional, as he said,

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen. I am Randal Granger, your host. Tonight we have especially hard-to-catch goods. I hope you'll find them to your liking." He smiled again, and suddenly, with a mechanical whir, a square opened up in the stage floor, followed by a replacement square, which had four tied up Ghouls on it. Only one was conscious; a girl Ogre with green skin. She shook with fear, but her eyes were dazed over. There was no doubt she was drugged. The others, a girl vampire, a boy fairy, and a girl werewolf, were slumped on the ground with their eyes shut.

"Tonight we have Owners who, against the law, have not sealed away their Undead Assets. Of course, the Undead had to be destroyed, but we left enough magic in each Owner so that they are able to be revived, all by themselves," Randal continued. His smile turned wicked. "The Black market begins now." He approached the Vampire boy, who was the closest to his right.

"The bidding begins at-"

"How Pathetic." Randal froze as a cold, amused voice rose above his and all others. He glanced at the crowd for the girl who interrupted him with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh?" He asked, urging the invisible person to continue.

"Buying Owners because they have powerful Assets? Because you yourself aren't strong enough to get an Asset of your own? That's pathetic." Randal approached the front of the stage, smirking.

Because there was a little girl standing dead center in the room, challenging _him_. He waved her off.

"This isn't a place for little girls who want to speak their opinion," Randal said, laughing. Takara sneered at 'Little Girl'. Did he know who she was? Well, obviously not, but that didn't mean he was allowed to go and insult people-

"Shira, Dance!" Takara spat. Randal's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh? An Asset?" He glanced behind her nonchalantly, keeping an arrogant air around him. "Impressive." Something told me that he wasn't impressed; probably the same thing that told Takara he wasn't. She smirked.

"Gin no Mai." Randal whipped his head upwards just in time to see a figure, silhouetted by the light directly behind her, perched on the railing of lighting system on the stage. In the blackness of the figure, he saw a light green 'X' glowing on her forehead. The same green began to glow around her, like she was radioactive. Without any other warning, she slipped from her seat and began to fall toward him. Gracefully, as she fell, she began to spin, like a ballerina. The green glow became a dense cloud (AN: Think of Naruto's Kyuubi Chakra. Different color, but still that same, gross, fluffy texture and density.) that surrounded her in the form of a tunnel. It reached several feet above her head; enough to reach the steel rafters that she had been sitting on a moment before. The effects were instant. What was there only moments before... was, in short, gone. Just where the green had been. She was falling and spinning so fast, it would be seconds before she reached him.

Randal's smirk matched Takara's.

"Akio, Gush!" Just as Shira, who was still spinning, was about to land on his head, she instead landed on a wall of wild water, which was levitating over Randal. Using her momentum, Shira pushed up against it with her legs and spun away, the green glow dissipating. Her spinning slowly came to a stop next to Takara. Randal rubbed his chin in thought, the water dissolving into bubbles, and finally disappearing over his head. Takara narrowed her eyes as another figure stepped from behind the curtain. It was a demon, with the same blue hair and gold eyes as his Owner, Randal.

"Allow me, ladies, to introduce _my_ Asset. Akio, Let's finish this quickly." The crowd, that had been interested before, was now going rampant. Women screamed and ran away, leaving their heels behind, and men pushed through anyone who got in their way. It didn't take long for everyone to have escaped, which was good for Randal, who had been purposely waiting for everyone to vacate the premises. The only ones left were the four Ghouls tied up on stage, who were drugged out of their minds. Takara kept in mind to drag the fight away from them, but realized there was no need because they were to be arrested anyway for having Undead Assets. She shook her head and readied herself. Randal sighed, folding his hands together.

"An Imp for an Asset... You must be strong," He said woefully. "It's such a shame..." His eyes glowed blue, as did the Magical Activation Symbol tattooed on Akio's stomach. It was in the shape of a droplet, and it glowed through his white shirt. Suddenly, Akio's fingernails grew into sharp claws, and his skin turned blue with scales. Fins shot out of his back and forearms, tattering his clothes. "Rip them to shreds!" Randal commanded.

Water sprang out of Akio's feet at an impossible speed, shooting him across the stage floor like he was rollerblading. He aimed straight at Shira, who jumped nimbly and twisted her body in midair to avoid his sharp claws. He turned sideways and skidded to a stop, skillfully managing to turn around and blast off again at Shira, who had to land again to do a flip in the air over his head. However, Akio managed to claw off a piece of Shira's black leggings, slightly drawing blood. She landed next to the watching Takara and spun to face him. Akio stopped for the moment. He smirked at the green-haired girl, who still looked indifferent. Shira followed Akio's eyes to her leg... the surrounding cloth had gotten damp from the attack. _Now_ she looked suspicious. She took a step back, only to crumble to her knees as her leg's wound grew bigger before their very eyes. Blood dripped to the ground.

"Akio has the power to control all water; even if it's soaked up in a cloth." Shira narrowed her eyes, but in a calm manner. Takara glared at her, angry.

"What are you waiting for?" The silver haired girl flipped her locks behind her. "Hurry up and get this over with." Shira nodded.

"Yes, Takara-sama," she said as she rose to her feet and crouched into a fighting stance. In the blink of an eye, she blurred forward and swiped an upper-cut punch at Akio. He back-stepped and she missed, but she swiftly spun around and got him with her left hand. Even though she was tiny, when she sunk her fist into his gut, he spat up blood and was blown back several yards. He rolled on his side and pushed out his arms to stop his momentum. He growled and shot to his feet as he saw Shira charge at him once more. She delivered a crushing blow to his stomach with her knee, but Akio caught it. He began to slide back from the force. When they finally stopped sliding, Shira stomped her foot down on Akio's and swung her other leg around to kick him in the side. He flew into the stone wall, which was many yards away. The brick crumbled and cracked underneath him, and when he collapsed onto the ground, Takara could see that the fin on his back was crushed.

She also saw that Akio had caught himself, but her vision was suddenly blocked... Takara jumped back as far as she could in surprise. Randal, the dog, had aimed a punch at her. All she saw against his dark blue skin was his white-toothed smirk and his glowing blue eyes. Takara narrowed her glowing green eyes in response.

"You know, little girl, we can't let our Assets do all of the fighting," Randal said as he slipped his hand into his suit's sleeve. When he took it out, a long, silver blade followed. It took Takara a few seconds to realize that he had magically summoned it from somewhere else using a portal.

Randal lunged forward and swung the sword at her, over and over, and she leaped back each time. She was nowhere near as graceful and sure-footed as Shira, but matching her dance was almost unimaginable.

Still, for a human even, she was laughably clumsy. Her backward steps were uneven and panicked, and she even tripped over her own feet, although if she hadn't, Randal would have sliced her head off. He did, however, clip her cloak. It tore in two, and, as a last resort, Takara ripped the rest off of herself (still on her butt) and flung it in his face.

Randal was forced to stop as he clawed the heavy leather off his face. Before he did, however, Takara kicked him as hard as she could in the most vulnerable spot she could think of.

She managed to scramble to her feet as the Fairy fell to his knees, grimacing and holding his crotch. She backed away until she couldn't move anymore. The only thing she was wearing now was a sky blue, long-sleeved shirt with frilly white lace trimming it, and the same black leggings as Shira.

With her back against the wall, Takara waited for Randal to get to his feet. She glanced back at Shira, who was twirling around Akio like she had wings. She wasn't untouched though; She had three claw marks on her shoulder and the deep cut on her leg. Akio slashed viciously and violently at her. Once or twice, Shira was slightly interrupted in her dance from the mere shock waves of his swipes.

Randal was half way done with his slow, painful rising, Takara got her wits back.

"SHIRA!" The said Asset froze, dodging another attack from Akio, and back flipping to close the distance between her and her Owner. She didn't need to look to know Takara needed her. She full on sprinted to her (what an impressive sight), but when she was a yard away, a sudden blast of water knocked her into the wall. So hard, in fact, that she actually went through. The cold night air hit Takara like a slap to the face. Her eyes widened in shock and fear; how would she protect herself? She had no weapons, and even if she did, she wasn't skilled enough to beat Randal and Akio. She hadn't fought physically in her whole life.

But what about Shira? Was she okay? Was she alive? Well, of course she was alive, but was she still in her body? Takara gulped as Randal fully stood up.

Behind him, Akio stalked through the hole and rubble, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Randal... Can I finish her off?" Randal glared at Takara with so much annoyance and hatred, she thought that he would lose his head.

"Go ahead... I've got this one." Randal's blue eyes gleamed the same way his sword did. Takara noticed she was shaking after she noticed the frightened tears in her eyes. Akio made his way slowly through the opening, his bare, scaly feet slapping against the cement. Randal smirked evilly and slowly spread open his once concealed insect wings to intimidate her even more. Never before had Takara felt so frightened; It got to the point to where her vision began to blacken until she thought she was going to pass out...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX **

**"**Takara-sama!" Shira suddenly burst through the hole in the Race tracks. Her clothes were tattered and wet, and she was breathing heavily. Blood seeped through her shirt and pants. There was blue fish scaled stuck all over her body, and her hands looked raw. She wore an uncharacteristically worried look on her face and fear in her no longer glowing green eyes.

"Takara-sama!" She yelled again. She looked around.

There was blood splattered on the wall surrounding the open hole, and Shira felt panic began to rise in her throat. At quick inspection, she noticed the trail of red leading further into the building... She quickly followed it, despite her bleeding leg. Soon she saw a body...

But it was Randal. Shira felt relieved. She whipped her head side to side, searching. She finally saw Takara huddled in a corner, her shirt, hair, and face soaked in red. Her head was down in her arms, and was leaning against the wall. Shira approached her slowly, stopping a foot away and looking down at her Owner, face once again blank. After many minutes, she asked,

"It happened again?" Takara nodded her head without lifting it up. Shira wasn't exactly sure what to do, but she knew she should try to comfort her, right? Shira glanced back at Randal's bleeding, broken body. Slowly, she walked over to Takara's side and plopped down next to her. Her Owner turned her head to the side, but kept it laying on her arms. She had a somber look in her eyes.

"Randal Granger murdered twelve citizens and forty-four Owners because their Assets were Undead. He sold over a hundred people he kidnapped on this black market, and he caused the disappearance of three councilmen and their families. If you had not killed him, that list of crimes would have been much, much longer," Shira said, touching Takara's arm with her finger tips.

"But..." Shira looked at Takara when she finally began to speak. "But... My job was to arrest him..."

"Your job was to 'stop him immediately'. That was what King-sama said." Takara nodded dully, but then tucked her head back into her lap. Shira sighed.

"Takara-sama... When your parents died... it was part of a circle." Takara gripped her legs tighter to her chest. "If they were still alive, you never would have gone to live with the King of Hell. You never would have gained me, and you never would have done this favor for the king. If you hadn't killed Randal... Who knows what would have happened to those four," Shira nodded to the four, still unconscious Owners tied and bound in the center of the stage. Takara had forgotten about them.

She jumped up to her feet in surprise. "Shira!"

"Yes, Takara-sama?" Takara dashed up the stage and kneeled before one of the four. It was the vampire girl. Her fangs were just coming in, and she had pink hair up in a side pony tail. She looked like a child; twelve, maybe thirteen. Her dress was tattered and torn, and her face was bruised and bloody. Shira walked up behind her and peered over her shoulder.

"Oh, dear," she commented, not entirely concerned.

"Yeah... This girl doesn't have an Undead Asset... She's the daughter of Councilman Davon."

"The Kings nephew..."

"We have to get her back to the palace. She needs help." Takara lifted her up into the air (with struggle) and handed her to Shira. Her face was hard, and her blue eyes were fierce.

"Let's go." Shira smiled softly as Takara left her behind and headed out the hole in the wall; she was back.

"What about the others, Takara-sama?"

"Leave them. They broke the law." If Shira showed more emotion, she would have laughed.

"Yes, Takara-sama."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The next morning, and back at her apartment, Takara got a letter in the mail. Shira, who was dressed in fresh, identical clothes, and fully healed, had woke her up to give it to her. She was fully dressed _this_ morning. She had tore open the envelope, but she didn't get a chance to read it because Shira handed her a new cloak. When she slipped it on, she realized that it was lighter than her old one. It also had sleeves, and it was much shorter. It was more of a coat, and it fit her much better. As much as she missed her old one, she thought that this one was more to her liking.

"Thanks," She told Shira, picking up the letter again. "Go make me some breakfast. I want eggs and bacon." Shira bowed and made her way to the kitchen. "Oh, and some toast, too."

"Yes, Takara-sama." Finally, Takara got a chance to read the letter.

"_Dear Your Highness, Daughter of King Enma,_

_I would like to thank you for recuing my missing daughter. She is well, but still frightened. I don't know what we would have done without your help. We are forever in your debt._

Takara realized that the letter was from Count Davon, the father of the little vampire girl she had saved from Randal Granger last night. He was the head councilman, underneath the King.

_That is why, among other reasons, I am extremely sorry for an occurrence of events that are too dangerous to have recorded in writing. I am holding a conference meeting for all Councilman, and those considered of royal blood today at noon. It is to be top-secret, until further notice, of what the topic is. It is extremely important that you come."_

Takara sweat-dropped; it was already past one O'clock.

_Afterwards, I will have an devastating announcement directly following that meeting. Report to the city square with the rest of the citizens and await further instructions. _

Hopefully, it wasn't too late for that. Takara felt a rock in the bottom of her stomach; what was the 'devastating' announcement'?

_I am sorry for your loss. I hope to see you soon._

_In the deepest regards,_

_Count Davon._

Takara felt something in her throat that tasted like bile. She quickly swallowed it; as much as she hated all councilmen, she found it unwise to simply skip this announcement. Whatever is was, she could certainly bounce back from it; death of a loved one, to her, was almost nothing. In her heart, she expected it. But who could have been 'her loss'? All she could do to find out was go to the town square.

* * *

On her way, Takara caused quite the commotion. Not only that she was human and, well, practically every ghoul stared when she passed, but the air around her turned heavy. It said, 'Don't get in my way, or I'll gut you like a fish.' She didn't seem sad, or worried; just determined.

Shira, of course, was right behind her.

Apparently, Count Davon had sounded the meeting chimes; a call that everyone in Hell could hear. It was a signal to drop everything and move to town square. Takara had only heard it once before, when the King declared the war on the Humans and demons to be over.

It seemed all of Hell came to see Davon walk solemnly out to the podium. Ghouls among ghouls were seen, and Takara had no choice but to stand farther away than she would have liked. Shira settled next to her side in silence. Davon was a short man with a pot belly. His hair was thinning, and he had it gelled in a tuft in the front. He wore an expensive tuxedo, and a grim expression.

"Where is the King?" Some citizens whispered.

"Why are we here?" Davon cleared his throat. Takara knew what he was going to say before he actually opened his mouth.

"I-I regret to inform you... That the King, Lord Death, is... dead."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxX**

Ichiro crossed his arms around his torso and leaned against the building's wall, raising a pierced eyebrow and smirking.

"Who would of thought," he said, amused. "My old man croaked." No one in the crowd even noticed him. He was in the very back, yes, but it was mostly from the shock of the news, and the murmuring. Ichiro closed his eyes and sighed.

"Are sad that he is gone?" A soft voice asked. Reira literally stepped out of the shadows. Shadow travel was one of her specialties. Ichiro glanced at his Asset, pondering his answer.

"A little," he finally admits. He uncrossed his arms and took Reira's gray hand in his. "But do you know what happens when a king dies unexpectedly, with no one in line for the throne?" Reira slowly turned her head to Davon, and then back to her Owner.

"No. Lord Death was still the king when I was alive." Ichiro nodded and smiled that weird smile. Before he could explain anything, though, Davon continued on with his speech.

"Unfortunately, since our only prince renounced the throne and title, we must enforce rule #213 in the treaty." There was even more whispering.

Perfectly, and at the exact same time as Davon, Ichiro recited that very rule.

"If the ruler of Ghoul City should pass without a next in line for the throne, a competition of suitors will be held. The suitors must have an Asset, and must be prepared for the consequences of losing; certain death. The tournament shall be held three days after the death, to ensure those from other cities have a chance to arrive and enter. There shall be a preliminary round to eradicate those who are weakest. There shall be no fighting outside of the Tournament. The battles will be chosen randomly, and will be to the death. The last man standing will be King."

Reira looked as amused as she could; still, only Ichiro could tell the difference.

"I thought you said you ran away because you weren't fit to be king?" She joked, her face still lifeless. Ichiro laughed full heartedly.

"Are you going to enter?" She then asked, serious. Ichiro shook his head, still grinning.

"My goal is to eradicate the law against the Undead..." He pressed his lips to her hand, "But I still don't want to be king."

"Then what are you going to do?" She wondered, her voice as soft as always. Ichiro smirked.

"All I have to do is convince the winner... Or, give someone a little... advantage." He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and lead her down the streets, ignoring the talkative crowd. "Let's go. We have some work to do."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**And, finished! Well, that was chapter two... I hoped you enjoyed it! Fyi, not every Asset waits on their Owner on hand and foot like Shira and Takara; they have a special relationship.**

**Note; just because they are called Owners, does not mean that they actually OWN their Assets. Technically, they're born from them, so they stick by their side, but most just have a strong friendship that could never be broken.**

**Here's some info on the races and such.**

**Human****; very rare race, as of late. They are protected by the law, but for the last two years, they have been steadily disappearing... Most ghouls treat them unfairly, because they are abnormally weak to be in Hell.**

_**Imp;**_** a high-class demon. They share the appearance of humans. Demons may only become imps if their magic level is high enough. They can learn almost any type of magic, but they can only use one. This means their race doesn't classify their type of magic like others. What classifies demons at Imp level is that they don't have shoes: their ancestors swore, before the war that most humans died in, that they would never follow Human orders/traditions like wearing shoes. (The demons/Imps sided with the humans, so of course we tried to change them and control them.)**

**However, they had to be a certain level in magic to be strong enough to defeat humans. Back then they were much stronger and had large numbers. The tradition that this certain level, Imp, wouldn't wear shoes is still practiced.**

_**Demon;**_** beings of magic. Their appearance ranges from human-like to beast-like. There are different classes, almost an unknown amount, actually. Imp being one of the highest. To gain a class, or level, a demon must drink the blood of a hundred enemies. Demons are mostly shunned because of a war twenty years ago; they sided with humans. They can use any type of magic, but the less they know, the stronger the attacks they do know.**

**Fairy;**** their size ranges anywhere from human size to bird size. The bigger they are, usually the more powerful, but not always. The king has a bird sized Fairy Asset, and she's practically invincible. They all have wings, different sizes, colors, and styles. Also, their skin is hardly ever human color. It's tinted rainbow colors (anything but black/grey; that's only for the Undead). Fairies can use all five of the elements for magic (water, fire, earth; wind, lightening/thunder), but usually they specialize in only one or two. This, more often than not, affects their appearance.**

_**Vampir**_**e; blood-sucking creatures of the night. Appearance may vary. They use blood magic; their powers can't be activated without blood. The more, the merrier. They are a rather popular creatures found in Hell. They can also turn into bats, believe it or not.**

_**Werewol**_**f: I swear if you don't know what this is, you don't get out much. Wolf form may be half-man half-wolf creature, or just a wolf that can change human. They are usually very rambunctious. They use animal magic.**

**O****gre****; creature with colorful skin. Some even look a little like humans with horn on their heads, but their skin is never normal. They use earth magic.**

_**Witch/warlock**_**; former humans who sell their soul to demons. They can use any kind of magic, and are immortal, but have been gradually thinning out in numbers. They look like humans, but are usually gorgeous. Some are born like that (their parents are already soulless) in which case they grow to a certain age, but stop when they reach young adult-hood.**

**Ghost;**** they live in a separate part of Hell, which is closed off to any of the living. It's called the Cemetery, but it's more like China town. They can't use magic. There, they live life like when they were alive. Lately, more and more additional land has been added to the Cemetery, to the point to which uneasiness was caused to the living.**

_**Undead**_**; people who escaped the Cemetery and live in Hell like everyone else. They have shadow magic. They look like whatever race they were before, but their skin is tinted gray and their hair is always black. They have some indication on their bodies as to how they died, but it's practically healed. It's like scars. Undead are very rare because the King enforced a law; that anything that tried to escape the Cemetery was to be executed (Ghosts can only die once they become Undead, which don't go back to the Cemetery after dying a second time). Undead can only be Assets if the Owner is a demon who specializes in Shadow magic.**

**It's different to be an asset as an Undead; instead of being born out of the magic of the Owner, they are already existing beings that have separate lives. But they have to be Ghosts, and they become Undead because they are (magically) taken from the Cemetery.**

**So Undead who escaped on their own can't become an Asset, but they can get one.**

**_Nymph_: Actually a pretty small race. The Humens who had lived before the war (Either our generation or a few after us) had destroyed a lot of forests, which is where they lived (one of the causes of the really long war). Usually nature magic, or if they're a Dyraid, water magic. Appearences vary from humanish to elfish.**

**_Elf:_ Not a lot to say about Elves. Basically humens with really pointy ears, a longer lif-span, and they probably have the strongest magic, depending on the class and such. Elf Assets are really scarce, but that's because their owner would have to have A LOT of magic to preserve their bodies.**

_**Creeps**_**; Giant, nasty-ass bugs. They have no magic.**

_**ASSETS:**_** assets are Magical beings born from a certain few (there are actually quite a few, but not everyone has one, or their Assets just aren't born yet) who have enough magic in them to preserve two organisms. They never age, and don't go through the aging process as other creatures. They just appear one day, already as old as they are always going to be. They are typically used as a means of fighting. It's not considered cheating because technically the magic they use if their owner's in the first place. They all have an activation symbol, (Shira's is the black X on her forehead) a simple shape found anywhere on the body. None are the exact same (some have the same shape, but different location, and others have different colors).**

**Assets aren't always the same race as their owner, nor do they always share the same Personality. Because of this, most are regarded as regular people.**

**If an owner died, so did the asset. An asset cannot actually die if the owner lives. They can disappear, maybe forever, maybe for months, if they are injured. This is because their actual existence is their owner.**

**Some owners have enough magic to harbor more than one asset. (_Very_ stinking rare)**

**Whenever an asset's powers are activated, the owner recites a single word, known as the 'Magical Activation Command'. They cannot use magic without it. It is usually a simple verb, such as; dance, kill, shine, wither, ascend, etc. Any race can have an asset, save for Creeps and Ghost because they have no magic.**

**Some people even have romantic relationships with them, although it's looked down upon. It's legal, though. The two are not always the same gender. Humans can be assets, but they are abnormally weak. Humans are known for a very tiny amount of Magic. Owners and Assets CAN be the same race, but I think it's more fun if they're different.**

**Anyway, here is the information on my main characters. The **_**next chapter**_** will be mainly **_**the sign-up sheet**_**, okay?**

_Name (last name optional):__ Takara, (aka) the King's Treasure, Errand Girl._

_Age:__ 16_

_Gender__: female_

_Race:__ Half human half demon._

_Personality:__ very controlling, very angry. Some call her crazy, or mad. She's a little kill-happy, but that comes in episodes. Has Inferiority Disorder._

_History:__ Was practically raised by Lord Death, since her parents were mutilated in front of her. Because of this, she has an unquenchable thirst for Ghoul blood; she's been known to go on a Killing Frenzy every now and then._

_Appearance:__ hair: Wavy, long, silver._

_Eye__: Icy blue._

_Skin__: fair/pale_

_Physique:__ small build, scrawny. Fragile looking. Very short; about 4' 11"_

_Reason for winning (besides the obvious: optional):__ She wants to rid the world of everything but humans, to make everyone pay for killing her parents._

_Outfit:__ usually a big-ass black cloak, but underneath she wears normal human clothes, like jeans, and t-shirts._

_Other:__ She would be a very pretty girl if she didn't have such a big chip on her shoulder. She's killed many Ghouls. She hardly ever gets her own hand dirty, though._

_Asset:_

_Nam__e: Shira_

_Gende__r: Female_

_Race__: Imp_

_Appearance:_

_Hair__: medium length, forest green. Very shiny, a little wavy._

_Eye__: light green. Slanted pupils._

_Skin__; fair/pale._

_Physique:__ slim, yet defined muscles. She's really tall compared to her owner. About 5' 7"_

_Outfit;__ Red, V-neck, black leggings, Shoeless_

_Personality:__ dull, broken. She has no other reason to live other than to serve Takara._

_Power:__ She can bend all metals to her will and deconstruct the matter (as long as it's metal). However, she has to reconstruct it somehow instantly. She doesn't need direct contact, but she does have to be within a four meter range._

_Attacks:__ Gin no Mai; Dance of Silver._

_Shira spins in a circle and creates a tornado like barrier around her with her light green magic. Any source of metal it touched is instantly deconstructed down to the tinniest cell, and then reconstructed into a liquid, which is now harmless._

_Kira no Mai; Dance of a Killer. She can shoot her magic at anything, and no matter the material, the matter is deconstructed. Very exhausting move._

_Magical activation command__: Dance._

_Activation symbol:__ a black X_

_Activation symbol location:__ her forehead._

_Other__; She's actually very funny, and is a little protective of Takara._

**Well, I really hoped you have fun. I would just like to add one last thing;**

_**If I see a werewolf named Jacob, a vampire named Edward, or anything else Twilight related, I'm not going to use it.**_** Don't get me wrong; I don't hate twilight, but seriously; get over it. Stephanie Myers didn't invent Vampires or Werewolves. Also, copying a character from a real anime... Please don't. I would really appreciate it.**

**And please try not to copy Takara and Shira too much.**

**I don't mean that nothing can be similar, but they can't have the same looks, or background. Please try to come**

**Up with an original Activation Symbol: it should be something simple, like a triangle, or diamond (feel free to use those.) Same with the Magical Activation Command. Try to think of something that fits your Asset, or, if you can't, just think of something that sounds cool. If you liked one that I listed, go on right ahead and use it, just not Dance or Sing. They HAVE ti be VERBS. Also, though Humans are available, I would prefer them as **_**non-Assests**_**. Mostly because they are incredibly weak and would be squashed in seconds. **_**SPOILER:**_** Takara herself is only half-human.**

**I'm just doing this for fun-**

**(Narrator) "And to get reviews!"**

**-so please! Please! Send in a character! And if you read this long enough to see this, you totally rock. Hard.**

**~Mao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I hope you enjoyed last chapter. Just for the heck of it, here are some more examples. These characters (besides Ichiro) aren't going to be major, but I just needed some people in the tournament who lose.**

**Remember, I'm searching for FIVE CHARACTERS. And, if you don't mind if they lose or not, even more. Please don't make this embarrassing; I think I would die if no one ever reviewed. Anyway, examples... Yeah.**

_Name (last name optional):_ Ichiro, aka; Prince

_Age_: 17

_Gender:_ male

_Race_; Demon

_Personality_: Carefree, almost lazy sometimes. He likes messing with people.

_History:_ he practically grew up with Takara, since he was the biological son of Lord Death. He gave up on becoming a prince because the work wasn't his style, but he didn't give up the throne.

He noticed how fond his dad was of Takara, so he gave her the nickname 'The King's Treasure'. It stuck. When he got his Asset, Reira, he instantly fell in love, but since all Undead were to be killed, he gave up the throne, and left the palace. His is no longer royalty, but he still talks to his dad. Whenever he sees him, Reira uses her magic to travel far away by shadow so she doesn't get caught.

_**Appearance;**_

_Hair_: black, spiked hair.

_Eye;_ Electric blue.

_Skin;_ tan. He has an earring, lip-ring, eyebrow ring, and nose ring.

_Physique;_ tall, but lanky. He doesn't do much of the physical fighting.

_Reason for winning (besides the obvious: optional_): He wants to become King so that he can get rid of the law against the death of all undead.

_Outfit_: Always a blue jacket, neon colors, dark jeans.

_Other_: He is currently in a relationship with his Asset, Reira.

_**Asset:**_

_Name_: Reira

_Gender:_ female

_Race_: Imp/Undead

**Appearance:**

_hair: _long, black.

_Eye_: dull, black.

_Skin:_ tinted grey.

_Physique_: tiny, muscle-less.

_Outfit:_ black dress that goes a little past her knees. It is entirely made of lace, so her skin is slightly visible through the whole thing, save for her private areas.

_Personality:_ very quiet, very dead. She's sort of a kill-joy. DARK.

_Power_: She's an Undead, so she uses Shadow magic. She can travel using shadows, and make nightmares reality.

_Attacks:_ Kage Rei no Uta; Shadow Spirit Song. She sings a short tune that calls upon the creature that live in the shadows. They can easily kill someone, but they cannot be harmed because they are technically shadows.

_Magical activation command (one word):_ Sing

_Activation symbol:_ a blood-red crescent.

_Activation symbol location_: her upper arm.

_Other;_ she has a scar going all the way around her neck because that's how she died (She was murdered). Apparently, some guy who was fascinated with her snuck into her house and stole her head. Nasty.

**And the councilman's daughter:**

_Name (last name optional): November_

_Age: 12_

_Gender: female_

_Race: Vampire._

_Personality: Bright, sunshine. Very hyper._

_History: She's the daughter of one of the Councilmen, Count Davon. Her father dreamed of ruling Hell, but doesn't have an Asset, like his daughter. She was famous for being very gifted for her young age. She vowed to win the crown for her father, if it would kill her._

_**Appearance;**_

_Hair: pink, in pig tails._

_Eye; Pink._

_Skin; Fair._

_Physique; Short, Skinny._

_Reason for winning (besides the obvious: optional): to make her father proud of her._

_Outfit: Usually dresses. Sticks to pink, red and white._

_Other: She's very smart, but pretends to be stupid to fool her enemies. She had very sharp teeth, but they are smaller than a full grown vampire's fangs because she is a child._

_**Asset:**_

_Name: Crevasse._

_Gender: Male._

_Race: ogre._

_**Appearance:**_

_hair: dark orange/ brown._

_Eye: green._

_Skin: Orange/human color._

_Physique: lanky, tall. Appears to be about 18._

_Outfit: Brown, loose clothes._

_Personality: A little slow, thick headed (like naruto, from Naruto.)_

_Power: He can control all earth, including dirt and nature._

_Attacks: Shell shock: Crevasse can surround himself in a wall of dirt and forms a shield. Then he blasts the rocks in all directions, which can cause serious damage._

_Magical activation command (one word): Throw._

_Activation symbol: White Hexagon._

_Activation symbol location: the back of his head; it is only visible when activated because it glows._

_Other; Besides his skin color, and the horns on the very top of his head (which are like nubs, and are very small) He has a human appearance. His face is actually considered handsome._

**Well, If I ever create more characters, I'll do my best to add that info on them.**

**Here's The sign-up sheet I promised;**

_Name (last name optional):_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_Race:_

_Personality:_

_History:_

_Appearance;_

_Hair:_

_Eye;_

_Skin;_

_Physique;_

_Reason for winning (besides the obvious: optional):_

_Outfit:_

_Other:_

_**Asset:**_

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_Race:_

_**Appearance:**_

_hair:_

_Eye:_

_Skin:_

_Physique:_

_Outfit_

_Personality:_

_Power:_

_Attacks:_

_Magical activation command (one word):_

_Activation symbol:_

_Activation symbol location:_

_Other:_

**Well, please, please, please, please, PLEASE! REVIEW! I would hate to be embarrassed because no one gave me a review!**

**See you in chapter 4! **


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ Okay, I want to thank Light Fragrance and ChaoticCreeper for your submissions. The two of you are AWESOME!

_** ChaoticCreeper; I can't wait to write the interactions surrounding Kimiko and Yuna. Thank you for being original when you made your vampire!**_

_** Light Fragrance; Thank you soooo much for the support. Noir is such a cool name and I think her character design is very cool. I can just see how Caerula and Ichiro will connect. I'm super excited, and I hope you continue reading.**_

If I write anything incorrectly or wrong, just tell me and I'll change it as soon as possible.

Thank you so much for reading.

Anyway, so this chappy will be with our new characters, just to introduce them. Oh, and before I forget:

Even if they are female, the ruler is still called the King. I just like the ring to it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**POV: Our extremely weird Narrator. **

Kimiko was excited; that much was obvious. It was all she could do to keep herself from hopping up and down. "The King is dead, the King is dead!" the purple haired witch chanted gleefully. She received an irritated glance from a nearby fairy, one the size of a sparrow with green wings and eyes. She realized that cheering for the downfall of your ruler, the moment after his death was announced, in the middle of a large crowd, was not a good idea. Frankly, she didn't much care. Kimiko was just starting to stick out her tongue at the ghouls who stared, when a steel cold hand clamped over her mouth. Her head was yanked back by her purple braid with the other hand.

"Kimiko, please refrain yourself. Now is not the time to start a street brawl," a woman whispered wanly in her ear. Kimiko thought for sure this woman would have sighed. You know; if she could breathe.

"But I didn't do anything, Yuna!" the 16 year-old protested, after the gloved hands lowered to the woman's sides.

"You always do something," Yuna muttered before placing her hands on her hips. The maiden smiled, returning her deep red eyes to the podium on which a potbellied man fretted on. "But never mind that. You interested?"

Kimiko's face lit up with delight."You mean you're going to let me? I mean, you're okay with us joining the tournament?" Yuna chuckled at her Owner's wide puppy eyes before she nodded. Kimiko squealed in delight.

"The King is dead, the King is dead!" She threw her arms above her head and howled like a werewolf, ignoring the stares and the looks as she jumped up and down.

She even ignored her Asset as Yuna muttered, "Next time you try jumping for the Olympics you should wear a better bra." The woman flipped her curled chestnut hair behind her shoulder, swinging her black scarf around her neck since it had fallen off earlier. She used her milky white hands to cover her smooth, creamy face for protection from the sun. The shadows caused her blood red eyes to pop. Such pronounced features were found only on a few races, vampires being included. As you could imagine, Yuna had caught the eyes of others by simply standing there (_Kimiko_ had caught the attention by bouncing on her feet and praising the demise of a very beloved man). Even when she couldn't see them, Yuna felt the looks on her back. But she wasn't exceptionally beautiful for a vampire, so most looks were fleeting.

Yuna had to grab Kimiko's ear and pinch it because she hadn't stopped her annoying chanting. The last thing she needed was have a random stranger accuse them of being traitors and send the police after them. Or, worse, that Errand Girl Yuna had heard so much about. Yesterday, while the two of them had been at that black auction, Yuna had sensed something awful, from that puny girl with the silver hair, as she guided Kimiko away from the race tracks. She hadn't seen her face, but her voice was confident and bemused, like she could take such well-known master like Randal Granger.

Yuna would have shivered if she could. When she had first decided to just plain up and leave the auction, it hadn't been because she found this Owner, nor her Asset, threatening. She had just not felt like getting involved.

Of course, later that night, the vampire women had realized she had left her black leather purse at the tracks. She had half-transformed (stayed in her humanoid form, but sprouted bat wings) and muttered and swore under her breath as she flew back. It was late, and she was tired (not all vampires are nocturnal).

When she had gotten there, the Errand Girl was gone, and Randal Granger's brains were smeared on the floor unceremoniously.

And if you must know, yes, Yuna _did_ have a little snack before leaving.

Kimiko had stayed behind to watch one of her favorite soap operas. When Yuna had returned that night, she found her Owner snuggled on their apartment's couch sniffling and crying, "No, Mark! You love her, and you know it! Go after Olivia!"

From all of the screaming and tear wiping that night, Yuna could tell Mark hadn't listened.

But anyway, Yuna had pinched Kimiko's ear hard enough to slightly break the skin. The girl with the purple hair glared with her grass green eyes in fake malice. "You dare cause your new King to bleed?!"

The girl was only kidding, of course, but from several meters away, Yuna could tell that green fairy had had enough. Before the thing could even speak, the Asset had grabbed her Owner by her braid again and lead her away from the crowd, ignoring the "Ouch, you grumpy old bat!"

At least now Yuna could enter the tournament and kill a few people, to blow off some steam.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So," the boy grinned, several strands of his blue hair falling into his eyes. Hastily, he swept it back again, wishing it would grow a tad longer so he wouldn't have to worry about it. He turned to the young girl standing next to him, his azure eyes alight with excitement. "Aren't you interested?" he inquired. His companion glanced at him, her dark, solid eyes holding contemplation. After a moment, she gave a curt nod.  
"I don't exactly understand, though." She admitted stoically, watching most of the crowds disperse. Councilman Davon had retreated back to the safety of the palace, his little announcement finished. "The Count didn't mention how you enter the tournament, nor its location."

The boy shrugged, a particularly strong breeze tousled some hair in his eyes once more. He pushed it back again, suggesting, "Maybe the preliminary round is finding that."

"Perhaps," the girl agreed. The same gust of wind had thrown a silky black lock into her face, but she ignored it. She noticed a small group of ghouls gathering around the empty podium. Some appeared ornery and confused, so she assumed they had also realized the lack of details.

"That's it? Where is the tournament being held?" An especially tall ogre demanded, his words being echoed by several other of the small group, which had steadily been increasing in size. Nearer than the others, a woman chanting, "The King is dead, the King is dead!" resounded over Town Square.

"Noir, I think they are going to start a riot," the blue haired boy observed, patiently awaiting his Owner's response.

"Probably," Noir confirmed, spinning on her heel and making her way past a group of staring Ghouls. She always, always, caused a commotion.

"It's human..." one hovering fairy, a green one smaller than a bird, murmured to her companion. She was ignored by Noir, but her Asset glared like looks could kill. The fairy blushed and turned away, darting through the air.

The boy had to jog to return to his Owner's side. Soon they were parallel and he matched her pace.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously, peering at her determined face as she inspected the left and right streets. The roads that stretched before them was Main Street, so shops and market stands claimed every square inch of the perimeter.

"Think about it, Caerula," Noir began as she took a sharp right. "Why would people from other cities and regions be allowed to be ruler? Not everyone has the best interests for the city at heart."

The boy, Caerula, frowned."That treaty was written twenty years ago after the war. If Death hadn't allowed non-residents to participate, the war would have just started all over again."

Noir nodded. "So Death would have to have come up with another way to ensure his civilians were safe from a tyrant." The girl shot her gaze from side to side, searching. "I'm thinking that's why the location wasn't announced. There might be a place or building where most important events are usually held, and you'd have to be a resident to know where it is. Besides, three days is hardly enough time for word to spread." Caerula nodded as he digested that. He didn't quite look satisfied, though.

"What about the Ghouls who almost started the riot? How come they didn't know?" Noir glared at him a second before returning to her search.

"You can't possibly think we're the only outsiders. Besides, one of the rules the Count did list was the prohibition of fighting before the event begins. If they were to get any information from protesting, they probably aren't allowed to participate in the tournament anymore. You can fight with your words, too."

Caerula thought about how intensely his Owner had thought about this tournament over the last few minutes they had known of its existence. He realized that she was a little more 'interested' than he had thought. She seemed almost obsessed now, like the bored, irritated Noir had been possessed. Caerula scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "Then how are we going to find the site?"

Noir smirked slightly, ducking inside of a two swinging doors. Caerula followed and found himself in the middle of an almost completely empty bar. He saw the white tape that outlined a body, rather, a body that had been there previously. He could see how that was bad for business.

The only employee visible was a young, male, vampire who clumsily let some merchandise dribble on the counter. He stumbled over his apology to the only other costumer he had been serving, a short goblin like creature, explaining how it was only his first day on the job. Apparently something unfortunate had bestowed itself upon the previous bartender.

"Yeah, well," the Ghoul snorted in a dry and crackly voice, "Just don't spill any on me, or I'll make sure you'll be next to that other body in the morgue." The man and Bartender looked up and noticed Noir and Caerula for the first time, after the girl had cleared her throat. Both gave her disgusted looks.

"No humans allowed," the bartender spat, yet his voice was shaky and unconfident. "Not after what happened two days ago..." He glanced at the chalk, his pale skin whiter than paper. Noir waved her hand in dismissal.

"I won't be long." She took three steps further inside the building, as if making the conversation more private. "What do you know about this upcoming tournament's location?" She demanded, her deep eyes boring into red ones. The bartender hissed, baring his fangs attempting to be intimidating. He just looked like he had pissed his pants.

"Is that you answer?" Noir raised her black eyebrow, her hands on her hips. She shrugged. "If you don't tell me, I'll have to be a little more... persuasive," she implied. As if on cue, Caerula took cool, heavy steps and planted his feet behind his master, his eyes as serious as can be. They seemed to radiate danger.

"Y-you can't do that. You're not allowed to fight before the three days are up!" The costumer roared, rising to his feet at an 'impressive' one meter. The bartender was shaking, muttering curses meant for humans and swearing that they were all alike.

"Trust me," Noir smirked, so unlike her real, quiet self. "What we will do with you two won't even be considered fighting."

The vampire fainted, and Caerula felt his heart flutter in pride.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The first thing Takara wanted to ask the Councilman Davon was the cause of death. She had stayed through to the end of the whole stupid announcement, purely out of curiosity (she claimed) and not a single question had been answered. Unfortunately, most likely because of a small group of angry rioters, the Count was not at his mansion. Takara felt like spitting fire and blowing up the whole property. Shira placed a hand on her shoulder, guiding her forcefully away from the mansion's gates.

"It would be in your best interests to return home now," She droned, only glancing back at the house for a moment.

At their house, Takara only got another shock.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Ichiro drawled and he sprawled across her plush, white couch, his head in Reira's tiny lap. Takara could only glare as she stood in her door way, her keys still in her hand. Two seconds after walking in she had found them there, even though her door was still locked.

"This is why Shadow travel should be illegal, so you people can't commit 'Breaking and Entering' on a whim," she muttered venomously, angrily chucking her keys at the ex-prince's head. Reira caught it before he could even flinch, so he smiled up at her, his electric colored eyes bemused.

"Technically it's only 'Entering'. We didn't break anything," he pointed out. Takara felt her eye twitch before she plucked a heavy book that was nearby off of a shelf. The pages made a ruffling noise as they soared through the air, plummeting and landing on Ichiro's unguarded stomach. He sat up with an 'ouff!'. He peered at Reira questionably, even though she stared ahead like nothing had happened. However, she seemed to understand her Owner wished for elaboration.

"I felt you deserved some sort of punishment, and a book to your stomach wouldn't cause as much damage as metal to your head." Ichiro fake pouted and tossed the heavy book on the floor, laying back down and rolling over so he was face down in Reira's lap. The Undead gave her best attempt at a fond, small, smile, which quickly vanished before it had fully formed. Takara wondered how anyone, especially an Undead, could have fallen so hard for someone like Ichiro.

"I understand that you are busy," Shira said, for the first time, closing the front door behind her. "But I believe Takara-sama's patience has been worn very thin today."

Ichiro was smiling dreamily, like a cat, when he finally lifted his head up. "I could use your... assistance."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

* * *

**Okay, maybe that chapter was a little shorter than the others, but I'm proud of it. I also got everything I wanted to include down, so I'm feeling pretty good about myself. **

**I'm accepting THREE more characters, so hurry up before you lose your chance!**

**I can't wait until the actual tournament! See you then!**

**~Mao**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I need to thank **_**Light Fragnance**_** and **_**Typical-Asian-Otaku**_** for the greatly appreciated reviews. You guys made my day.**

**Since the last chapter, one more character has been added. So now I'm looking for **_**two**_**, maybe more, depending on whether or not you care if the Character dies.**

**Please Review!**

**Oh, and I went back in my previous chapters and fixed most of the mistakes sooo...**

**Enjoy!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

**POV: Our very weird Narrator.**

Takara was had never been sure if Ichiro was truly serious about something, but if the demon was serious about anything, it was this. The girl crossed her legs on her sofa, still obviously irritated, but seemingly attentive. She sat next to Reira, who didn't spare her a second glance. The roguish Ichiro even sat up straight, his face sterner than expected. His eclectic blue eyes seemed to make the air dense with urgency.

"Just exactly, _what_," Takara finally said, trying to break the silence, "do you need my _assistance_ for?" The Ex-prince glanced at his still Asset before crossing his arms. Takara noticed him chew on his lip ring; an old habit of his whenever he felt awkward.

"As you probably know," Ichiro began, his gaze focused on Shira, who hadn't taken the initiative to take a seat next on the couch with the other three, "our old man probably didn't croak from old age." Both Takara and Shira nodded; this topic was not really something they had discussed, but this went without saying. Death had been in tip-top shape when the two of them had seen him the day before. And, even if he had been physically unable to defend himself, Etsu, his pink Fairy Asset, would have certainly been extra cautious. Takara shivered at the thought of ever seeing that little creature killed in action. It seemed nearly impossible.

"Because the cause of death was not released to the public, I'm assuming he was murdered. That means Ghoul City has a formidable enemy," Shira stated, as stoically as ever, although her face appeared as sickly white as the bandages that adorned her head. She was disregarding her posture and leaning against the white walls. Takara wished she had noticed how distraught her Asset was sooner.

"Yeah..." Ichiro closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as a new headache began to form. Hadn't he given up the throne to avoid such pains? Takara didn't think he would be someone to really worry over the whole death concept, considering his girlfriend was technically dead. Did he feel guilty? No, Takara realized, he felt annoyed. Behind his blank facial expression were tired and reluctant eyes; at least he tried to hide it.

"Anyway, I need a favor," he continued. Takara sighed, but didn't object. Ichiro said, "I need you to do some investigating at the crime scene." The silver haired girl blinked in surprise, her back unconsciously straightening.

"Really?" She blurted. "I-I mean, do you even know _where_ he died?"

Ichiro shook his head. "Not anywhere for sure, but common sense says the palace. I just need you to take a look around, see if the Councilmen are doing their job right. Or if they missed anything." Takara blinked rapidly, flabbergasted. Should she say yes? No? Would Ichiro even stop pressuring her to agree if she refused? Shira shoot Takara a knowing look that said that that wasn't likely.

She felt herself nod. "Okay, I'll stop by later and say I'm just collecting some personal items."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Takara had stayed to 'witness' Ichiro and Reira 'permanently' leave her home. After that, the four split up: Takara and Shira heading in the direction where the Palace Gates rose into the skyline, and Ichiro and Reira roaming the streets. It hadn't taken long for the fair maiden in black (that's how Ichiro would refer to her, at least. Maybe add a few more describing words like, 'gorgeous' and 'delicate'), whom had been giving off questioning vibes (that only her Owner could feel), to voice her concerns.

"Why didn't you ask her to fight in the tournament for you?" Reira inquired her tiny hand nestling in the crook of Ichiro's bent elbow.

The demon chuckled. "With someone as temperamental as Takara you can't just ask things like that. She would probably have rejected me and thrown more literature." The two grew silent as they passed a group of werewolf children play-fighting in the road. When they were a safe distance away, the raven-haired man resumed.

"My plan is to help her find some motivation, but I need to stay as far away as possible, so we might not see her for a little while. If Takara thinks I'm behind anything, she'll throw a fit and end up in the hospital again."(Oh, look. Another reference to that).The two continued leisurely and purposelessly until Riera murmured,

"You mean if Takara _knows_ you're behind anything." Ichiro laughed so obnoxiously loud that Shira should have heard him, if she had been paying attention.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Even before Takara and Shira entered the palace (after convincing some very atrocious guards that she wouldn't wander near the throne room), she could feel how empty it was. The first place the two checked was the throne room (thank you, guards, for confirming that. Even though that was the most obvious place to begin investigations). Takara tried to recall the last time she had seen the large, gold chair empty, but failed. She had never seen the room so silent, despite the amount of ghoul occupying the room.

Dozens of police were investigating. Some of races Takara barely saw anymore, like trolls and nymphs. Most of them had vanished with the forests before the war. For some reason not a single ghoul turned to look at her. Perhaps they were working hard.

As they strolled further into the chamber they could see what a wreck the room was. The floor was cracked and the walls crumbling. All twelve Councilmen were being interviewed. For the most part, Takara was too far away to hear any questions or responses, but she could catch snippets of words. They were asking basic questions, apparently with no leads or prime suspects. That bothered her, but not as much as the tight knot in her chest that had returned. Maybe she should go see the doctor.

Shira didn't say anything until they approached a section sealed off by yellow tape (yes, they still use that). On the floor, at the foot of the throne, was a black body bag.

"I suggest you leave this part to me, Takara-sama. Why don't you go and inspect the battleground?" Takara blinked, taken aback. Shira had _never_ given an order before, so she knew the Asset was desperate. Anger flowed from deep inside her, and Takara felt her eyes turn cold.

"What? You don't think I can handle a dead body? I've seen this before!" She snapped, crossing her arms. Shira's light green eyes were cast downward.

"I was only suggesting that to save time. My 'vanishing shield' will disappear if we are not efficient with our time." Takara felt her face grow hot; she hadn't realized that her Asset had even cast magic, yet alone that high-class spell. That would explain why none of the police officers had noticed them.

"R-right," she stammered, taking a few steps back before steeling her gaze and frowning. She wasn't herself today.

As Takara sifted through rubble on the other side of the room, careful to not alert any other ghouls, Shira kneeled and gingerly pulled back the black plastic covering a man she had known all her life. The Asset wasn't exactly sure how she felt, but something had been stirring that day. She had nearly confused it with sadness, but then realized that it was curiosity. She just _had_ to discover what had happened here, to the King, or she would have been driven mad. Well, what she would have considered mad; other would have considered her to be irritated, or ornery.

What was most likely the cause of death was decapitation, considering his missing head.

Gone, severed, whatever. The strongest demon in the world had his head stolen and _no_ _one_ had any clue as to how, who, or why. That explained why the cause of death hadn't been publicized, since news of a terrifyingly strong enemy had cut off their head would cause panic and uproars.

Who would be so skilled in magic to steal the head of someone everyone knew?

Shira frowned. "Keeping such a thing would stain carpets."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After their trip to Takara's old 'home', the duo headed down to the Palace Library to research head stealers. They didn't exactly know what to look for, but they figured that it was worth a shot. Besides, the library had practically every book you could think of, old or new.

Although she didn't admit it, for it would surely upset her Owner, Shira wouldn't allow Takara to hold any of the books they had un-shelved. The green haired girl didn't want to risk another encounter with the ex-prince; Takara would throw a whole shelf if she could have, and Shira didn't want to pay for any damage. It got expensive after a while, you know?

The two of them settled down at a table, out of sight from any librarians. Despite being rather young, Takara was a rather quick reader. She was having no trouble keeping up a fast pace (but whether she truly comprehended the material was questionable. She didn't have the greatest memory either.) Eventually, about twenty minutes in their research, the Owner poked her Asset. Shira glanced over from her own book and noted the title of Takara's.

_'Witch Hunting of the 1700s'_, it read. Shira wondered what the 1700s was, unsure of any definition. She faintly recalled reading that humans use to number the year that was currently passing, a practice well forgotten seeing as most creatures lived either hundreds of year or forever. one human year passed too quickly to even be missed. The cover of the book was dusty and moldy, and the pages were stiff and yellow. It must have been a hundred centuries old, and Shira pondered why they hadn't placed it in a museum.

Takara's slim fingers pointed at a paragraph in the middle section. Her asset noted her taunt face before lowering her green eyes to read.

_'__**Over two hundred years ago, many didn't fully understand the reasons behind epidemics, or natural disasters. Therefore, many tragedies were claimed to have been committed by an entity whom had sold their soul to a demon (see reference on page 72 for more detail), or in other words, a Witch. Rumors of witchcraft, which was categorized with blasphemy, spread like wildfire. Many angry citizens would rally together and form a mob to treat the 'issue'. **_

_** If someone was suspected to be a witch, no trail was given. The rioters would incarcerate the suspect. Then they would either hang them, or decapitate them and ignite their body.'**_

Shira had read enough. She shot the fidgeting Takara an urgent, yet collected, glance before whispering, "You think a human murdered the king?"

Takara closed her eyes. "I'm not sure. But my race has shown a habit of head robbery, as you can see." The girl was silent for another minute.

"Takara-sama, there's no way a human could kill a ghoul; they're too weak. No one will even imagine-"

Shira froze as her Owner hissed, "They've killed Witches before, idiot, and that was before they even discovered their magic abilities." Shira looked down stoically, realizing she was right. Years had long been ceased to be numbered when the first humans conjured any magic or Assets. Human ancestors must have unknowingly found away to cancel a Witch's magic without even knowing how to use it themselves. Perhaps the people that were killed weren't even witches at all, Shira reckoned. But, according to the book, thousands had been killed. Some guesses had to have been right.

Still, it was way too early to jump to any conclusions. If a rumor spread that a Human was even involved in the murder, if only slightly, the alliance between them and Ghouls would disintegrate. Tensions would rise so high that... well, Shira figured, most Ghouls would just go Willy-Nilly and kill every last Human in Hell. Actually, since most were so eager to do that in the first place...

Shira almost felt anxious. She suggested to Takara that they didn't share their theory to Ichiro. Whether a Human suspect was possible or not, it'd be the perfect excuse to eradicate such annoying pests.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

_Sorry this was so short, but I've been really busy lately. I hope I get another review!_

_But I've been feeling sad for a while... Oh no, nothing bad happened! I'm just listening to Hurt, performed by Johnny Cash._

_Sorry. See you next chapter._

_~Mao_


End file.
